Call of Duty Dawn of Extinction
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: As the Cryptids awake from their Underground slumber they wreak havoc on Colorado. 2 marine squads sent on, two marines: Lilly, and Baxter make it out. However Colorado was just the beginning, David Archer, an Ex-Marine smuggles specimen to his Alaskan base where the Cryptids break free. Can Lilly and Baxter stop them before Humanity reaches Extinction?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Unearthed

Lilly roared wielding her SMG as she a Cryptid tried to leap at her and take her down. She and her teammates of her ghost squad were sent here to exterminate this alien threat. No one knew where they were from...only they came out from the ground and they attack immediately, it was intense.

At first there were a few sightings in this small Colorado town, some people spoke of this weird thing that seemed to lurk in the alleyways and the sewers, but those were just scouts. The hunters were the bulk of the bunch, they shifted into the cities putting down these weird plant-like organisms which had themselves rooted in the ground. Because of this the only way to kill them is with a drill. However their true connection with the plants was unknown, but the Ghosts didn't care.

Lilly couldn't possibly care, all she thought about was survival. The hunter fell a few feet behind her on the asphalt, leaving a trail of orange blood behind it. But the hunters weren't just the only ones, the scorpions had the ability to shoot acid from their tails...and the rhinos were just downright brutal.

That's what happened a few feet from her, a squad member, Ricky, was crushed into the side walk by a rhino's giant fist. Baxter, an African American on the team, fired his special minigun at the beast. It turned to him as he did, it's glowing eyes piercing through his soul. He gritted his teeth and continued to fire a it until it landed on the ground and slide up to him, dead.

He sighed as he looked at the remains of his fallen brother in arms. "Damn it Ricky...you had to get close and personal." He reached down and tore the dog tags from what appeared to be the remains of his head. Baxter was in his early 40s, he was a huge engineer specialist in his class. Although Baxter is the brute force in the group, he has heart, humor, and respect for other people. Lilly was a white female,medic class, late 30s, black hair, blue eyes, and a small necklace with a shark's tooth hanging on it. She grew up in Chicago with her parents before a Federation bombing blasted the building she lived in, her parents both dead left Lilly to join the Ghosts. Their Sargent was Richard, he was almost 50, real black hair with military cut, he had brown eyes. He was a rather skillful person, he meant business, never drank, never partied, never had sex.

Richard walked up to them, "Oh God...Ricky..." he bowed his head in a silent prayer and lifted his head. "We're almost there, Baxter got the bomb?" Baxter nodded shaking his back pack with one arm. "Good...crater's just up ahead...mind you're surroundings...there might be more of these things soon enough." Lilly reloaded and Baxter dropped his minigun and took out his shotgun, "Won't be needing this anymore," Lilly looked around at the surrounding cabins on this narrow neighborhood street, houses locked up, the weird plants growing everywhere, and the unmistakable smell of decomposing flesh.

Then down the street Lilly saw it, the giant crater where ODIN blasted missiles into. It had an eery orange glow to it, and plant like tendrils protruded out from the ground there. Richard grunted as he set his gun down and set the nuke's laptop into play. After giving Richard the bomb Baxter joined Lilly by the crater's edge, "Can't believe the Federation did this..."

"It wasn't their fault these things were around Lilly, we couldn't have known about it."

Lilly shook head kicking a rock down into the giant chasm, "It's just...they attacked innocent people...people who didn't deserve it...the Federation should pay dearly...but we wouldn't do the same to them."

"I know...but right now because of our ordeal we have a truce, we work together to stop this threat."

"OK I got it!" Richard spoke as he took out his detonator and a red light flashed. "Baxter...something appears to be wrong..." Baxter kneeled down to him and looked at the detonator, some of it was corroded by acid. "Shit...damn scorpions..." Richard looks at him, "Plan B?" Baxter gulps as he begins to type on the laptop, "We could manually set it, but the longest we have is five minutes." Richard grunted and looked to Lilly and Baxter. "Alright so we better set it-" he was cut off as a scorpion, hidden from view shot a blast on to his chest. Richard cried out in the havoc and stripped his military vest off. Lilly turned to it and killed it with her gun. She then turned around and kneeled beside Richard who was on the ground as the acid ate through his shirt and a little a his chest, his face was also his scared as it hissed and soon stopped.

Lilly began to treat him but she was interrupted, as she could hear the cries of the aliens coming. "L-Lilly?" Richard huffed as he grabbed her shoulder, he looked terrible, his eyes fluttered to stay open, he had slight bleeding on his face, chest, and arms, and the acid seemed to have paralyzed his legs. "Yes sir?"

He coughed and looked up at her, "Get out of here...g-get Baxter...and you head for that ETA...5 minutes remember..." Lilly shook her head, "No I can patch you up...I have medical supplies for acid burns. We-"

"Lilly!...Leave me...when I'm dead...you're commander."

Lilly gasped as he let go, "Now go...I'll give you guys a head start..." Baxter and Lilly tried to stay calm but they were having a hard time to cope, it was obvious. Before Baxter left, he kneeled beside Richard and removed his dog-tags, "It was an honor working with you sir."

Lilly was hyperventilating on the run back, the cries of the aliens were so close and near through the woods she could see their menacing glowing eyes through the tree line. Baxter right behind her as they burst into the small town, remnants of Ricky and the rhino were passed as they made their way up to the lodge.

Richard wheezed as he rolled on to his stomach, the soil hurt his burned chest now scared and bloody. He then used his hands to drag himself to the laptop and he supported himself to type the keys in, then the option came up, and he said yes to start countdown. In a split second a hunter jumped over a hill and broke the laptop chewing it to pieces. Richard only laughed, "You're too late you son of a bitch," it looked at him angrily and roared in his face, spitting it's drool at him. Richard only laughed, "Gosh...seems someone's pissed...hey...you think I don't know how you feel? All I have to say is," he got in closer and looked at it, eye to eye, "You had it coming." He grinned but then it jumped over him and sunk it's teeth into his leg and it dragged him into the woods.

Behind them their shrieks echoed past them and vibrated through the small lodge, it was a long run, Lilly had never been the fastest in track. She had to stop, and she got her wish as she tripped over some dead body. "LILLY!"

Baxter turned tail and aimed his shotgun at these beasts as he fired off rounds to keep them back. But then a meteorite came down and seekers jumped off of them. If he shot them to closely they would get hurt. He grabbed Lilly by the back of her vest and dragged her down the road, he couldn't cock the shotgun and fire it, not while dragging Lilly. But just in time the helicopter flew in and a gun man had fired his rail-gun scattering them away. The pilot hovered it to the ground and Baxter hoisted Lilly into the copter. Baxter hopped in as well as he looked to Lilly, "We made it,"

The timer counted down on the nuke, a mile away a group of hunters feasted on the remains of what appeared to be Richard's body. Soon as the ground rumbled the hunters raised their bloody muzzles and roared as the giant fire wiped them all out.

The explosion made the air shake, the helicopter shook as it flew away from all the rubble, Lilly and Baxter watched as the smoke rose into the night sky making it dark and desolate. Their job was done, now they had to go home.

Sorry I had typed this a long time ago and kinda put it off but I promise ill try to post more on this series which I want to edit on, I love the extinction mode's story, quite fascinating, please review and give me feed back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mole

12 Weeks later Dr. Samantha Cross sat at her desk observing the obsidian obelisk that her employer Mr. David Archer supplied her with. How he got it was beyond her, she was in her early 20s, bright red hair, dark green eyes, and had a shark's toot necklace on her. She had been recruited 5 months back for her fascination in ancient languages, translations, and all that jazz. But when she saw them, she was instantly curious. Archer had his own living Cryptid specimen to study, it was strange yet exciting.

2 Weeks back she had received this obelisk without so much as a pat on the back and got right to translating it. But not she had been awake for days studying it, being driving off of snack bars and caffeinated drinks. She struggled to keep her eyes open. "Tired Doctor?" She turned to see a man in his late 40s speaking in a rather deep English accent, this was David Archer. Cross didn't see him much but when she did he seemed so intimidating and serious, but now he seemed quite excited.

"Yeah...why?"

"How's about a break, after I show you something, get some sleep."

She was reluctant but she nodded, "OK."

She followed him down the hall past some busy scientists as they reached a pair of double doors, with one swipe of his card they opened into a deep dark room. Samantha rarely came here, she didn't like it here, the cries of the Cryptids haunted her, occasionally she had nightmares because of them.

But they continued down the hall to a single door that said do not enter. Archer smirked as he swiped his card once more and they both walked in.

It was very dark as he tapped her, "Smoke Doctor?" he held out a cigarette to her and she shook her head. "Suit yourself," he opened his lighter and blazed the end of it on fire, the smell of deep deep nicotine filled the room, "turn on the lights."

Cross was blinded for a moment but as her eyes adjusted she gasped in horror. Inside was a giant yellow and pink egg sac, the size of a tow-able trailer. Then a loud tearing sound as the sac burst open and stood up all the way. It was a Cryptid, three times the size of man, 4 long spider legs, two glowing yellow eyes, two giant claws, and giant razor sharp teeth. It uncurled as the lights came on and breathed slowly into the glass fogging it up. Even though this room was rather cold Cross still managed to sweat.

"Dinner time," Archer called out and a small door opened, in came a small brown horse, what happened next was horrible, the creature roared and stabbed it, ripping out it's guts and then pounding it's skin and muscle into the white floor. Archer laughed, but Samantha could have screamed, as it began. She remembered the look on his face as he watched it eat, the face of a proud father."

2 Weeks later

Lilly threw a right punch into the dark red punching bag as it dangled from the small rusty chain. Lilly and Baxter were working out in the gym, while he lifted dumbbells she worked on her punches. Every time her fist connected with it she remembered every scumbag who laid their hands on her, their perverted janitor, some school boys, a boy who had lived on her street, and the last straw were some juveniles looking for something to do. But then she thought of Richard and Ricky, joining their team as a sign of her own independence.

"You alright Ms. Maxwell?"

She blinked and looked at their base commander, "Godfather," she said as she stood at attention, "Sorry...I didn't notice."

"Yes...well we have assigned you two for a secret mission."

Baxter set the dumbbells down and rested his arms on the bar, "What kind?"

"Hunt down and capture," he opened his laptop and clicked to file of another ghost squad, with a tiny stylus he circled one soldiers face. HE was young, early 20s, brownish hair, smooth face, and blue eyes then sparkled with excitement. "His name is Christopher Gunther. He was apart of the Extinction squad that entered the town 5 hours before you. Apparently he is wanted for treason and terrorism. Story has it he went nuts and killed his own Ghost squad.

"Why?"

"Reason unknown, but we have a report that his cell phone tracking beacon came out of the dark recently. It was tracked all the way to Alaska."

"Alaska? Why there?" Baxter questioned.

"I don't know...but just get him and bring him back, time is running short."

After one day the helicopter set them down in the nearest town close to the location, the townsmen watched as Lilly and Baxter entered through the gates in a snow cat. "We sure this is a good idea boss?" Baxter called from the drivers seat. Lilly nodded as she loaded the guns, "Yes, perhaps we can ask him questions about the Colorado incident."

"Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Richard?"

Lilly thought for a moment before nodding. "I guess I do."

It was nothing but silence after that, at the end of the tunnel they stopped, a small blockade had kept them out. "Strange...who'd do this?"

"Could be Chris."

Lilly nodded as she bundled up, she took her SMG while Baxter took his shotgun. They clambered over the blockade clumsily, but as Baxter got over he stumped something with his foot, something metal. He opened the huge duffel bag to see it was an Extinction squad drill. "Why is this here?"

"PLEASE!" Lilly aimed her SMG at the gate where a soldier ran up to them with a maverick in his hands, "DON'T SHOOT! LET ME OUT!"

"Freeze!" Baxter yelled as he cocked his shotgun, "Identify yourself."

The soldier shivered, clearly distressed, "My name is Morgan, please let me out."

"Well Morgan can you tell me where we are?"

"I can't...Archer would kill me."

"Archer? Who's Archer?"

"But...if you open the gate I'll tell you everything!"

Lilly thought for a moment and nodded, "Alright, just make sure you grab his gun."

Baxter walked towards the gate to unlock it when a giant shadow loomed over, the soldier cried as a giant talon impaled his chest and hoisted him into the air. It looked down into the tunnel and stared right at Lilly with it's glowing yellow eyes. Then it climbed back up and disappeared. For a while silence, as Baxter crept over to investigate half of the soldiers body dropped, his intestines sprawled out everywhere.

Lilly clamped her mouth shut, Baxter's was wide open and expressionless. For a while they just stood there...but then Baxter slowly went towards the gate and unlocked it. All that could be heard was the blowing wind which right then was better then hearing the soldier scream. "I-Is it gone?" Lilly asked scared. Baxter looked around and nodded, "Um...yeah...I think so."

Godfather called in, "What is your status Lilly?"

Lilly gulped, "Um...no eyes on target yet, however we have found a hostile...thing..."

"Thing? You have to be more specific then that."

Baxter spoke, "It was big, mean, but fast too. I...I think it was a Cryptid."

"Cryptid? You think we have an outbreak there?"

"Yes," Lilly replied, "I think so, we found a drill here. Like the ones in Colorado that could break up the Cryptid hives. I think someone put it here."

"Hmm...we have a problem."

"What is it Godfather?"

"Weather reports show a storm circling the surrounding 120 miles. We cant fly in any soldiers to help you."

Baxter cried out, "What?! We're on our own?! Lilly let's just leave and come back with supplies!"

Lilly spoke to Baxter, "We can't leave, Christopher might escape, he gets away, another infestation will occur."

He was about to protest when Lilly interrupted, "Calm down Baxter...I need you clear on this mission. You have to understand, Christopher is a dangerous terrorist. Get him, stop the outbreak."

"FREEZE!" Three soldiers ran out from the bitter fog holding assault rifles. Lilly and Baxter raised their hands as they were stood up...caught off guard.

One of them walked to Morgan's body and shook his head, "Archer...Morgans dead."

On radio a new voice was heard, "Good, that backstabbing son of a bitch deserved the fate he got. Trying to betray us, I should have thrown him to the Cryptids sooner. What about out two new guests?"

One soldier spoke, "One male, black. The other female, white. No one else."

"Good...how about Christopher?"

"Haven't seen him."

Lilly spoke up, "You're looking for him?" the soldier behind her whacked her head with the bottom of his maverick."

"Hey!" Baxter yelled out, "Don't do that!"

"Hmm," the man on the radio said, "Sound like a rebellious couple...give them a proper burial in the snow. That's an order."

The soldiers laughed, "Well received sarge."

Lilly breathed heavily before jumping up and grabbing the knife of the closest soldier behind her and stabbing the other one in his stomach. The one she stabbed howled in pain as she grabbed his gun. She then stood up and aimed at his head, "Alright, this guy has already had his stomach cut open...but his head might do some work right now...if you don't lower your guns."

One by one they threw their guns on the ground and held their hands high.

But then a howl Lilly hadn't heard in 14 weeks echoed. She looked over her shoulder to see Cryptids perched on towers watching them. Mostly scouts, some hunters, but it didn't matter. When Lilly turned they hissed and jumped down charging at them.

"Heads up!" Lilly yelled letting go of the soldier as she turned around shooting them with his pistol. The stabbed soldier crawled away when everyone was distracted. The other soldiers picked their guns up again, including Baxter who picked up his shotgun, setting their differences aside to fight them. That's when Lilly noticed out in the distance, one seemed odd.

It was lightly colored blue and it seemed to be blinking, not like I lids, or Christmas lights, but blinking in and out of sight. Then it popped right in front of her face as it leaped, she could smell the drool dripping off it's jaws, thick and warm, hungry and angry. Then it disappeared, but a yell behind her caught her attention, she turned to see one of the soldiers who had been firing

had been surprised when a set of jaws had sunk it's way on his neck, but then it disappeared, his head along with it. As the blood shot out into the air he fell over dying the white snow ground the color red.

"It's teleporting?" Lilly thought as it appeared once more behind them. Between it's jaws was a severed human head and with one snap it burst open like a pinata. Lilly was going to throw up when it disappeared.

"Keep firing at those fuckers!" Baxter cried a one hunter knocked down the last soldier and began to tear his chest open and eat him. "Split up!" Lilly cried as she ran one direction and Baxter the other, killing Cryptids the whole way. Then they were gone, there was at least 18 of them, but they had vanished in an instant...why?

Lilly was out by the main gate calling for Baxter, "Baxter?! Where are you?"

Then she was hit in the head with the butt of a gun, the soldier who was stabbed stood over her grinning, "This is what you get bitch!"

But then a roar came up, behind the gate came a massive Cryptid, Lilly instantly recognized it as the Cryptid that killed the guy at the gate. It stared over them and it shifted it;s gaze at the man and raised one clawed leg. "Oh god no-" then it stomped, shoving it right through his skull. Lilly kneeled down and ducked,closing her eyes with her hands on her head. She remembered Colorado Ricky, Richard, all of those people that died. Now she would join them, she opened her eyes just to see her killed. The claws it had were sharp ready to kill, it's teeth dripped with blood as it ate the body, it's eyes showed no emotion. Not a care in the world. Then it finished with a sickening burp dropping the soldier's legs and it reared up ready to kill her too.

"LILLY!" Baxter came running holding his shotgun and a maverick in two hands. Throwing the maverick at Lilly he started to shoot the glowing dot on it's forehead. It roared as the pain struck through it. Lilly found her courage as she picked up the Maverick and stood next to Baxter and fired at it. Then it's abdomen opened up and shot yellowish pods out, which exploded into an alien. "Oh my god...it's shooting out eggs!" Baxter cried out as he stood behind her defending her from the Cryptids. Lilly began to feel the fear welling up inside her, this thing was clearly ready to kill them. But then an RPG flew from a small cliff and hit it's head.

It cried out as the explosion knocked it back, then another rocket hit it's head and it ran of, same with the Cryptids. Lilly and Baxter watched as this man jumped down from the cliff and walked to them. She instantly recognized him, "Christopher?"

She recognized the boy with the early 20s look, darkish brown hair, smooth face, but his left eye had been covered up by a black eye patch, around it Lilly noticed what appeared to be corrosion scars. Also he seemed more serious, that twinkle of excitement was gone from his eyes, left them devoid of feeling.

"Yup that's me," he then raised a magnum pistol at Lilly and Baxter, "I assume you were sent here to capture me am I right?"

Baxter nodded, "Yeah...you killed your own Ghost squad and did this outbreak!"

Chris grunted, "Is that what they said about me...well it seems Dr. Cross came in handy with the information she gave me. She made a fine mole."

"Mole?" Lilly questioned then Chris cocked his gun and gestured to the small ware house behind him, "Now would you sit and watch what's really going on? Or do you want a bullet in your head?" Lilly looked at Baxter and she nodded as they both walked into the small ware house.

Here we are again my dear readers, im sorry this took me so long, but I'm a PS3 gamer, and im waiting for the new mayday map to come out, I not sure if Dr. cross lives but for anyone who has an x box can you PM me and tell me if D. Cross lives through mayday. Until then keep reviewing and tell me what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Explanations

Dr. Cross came running through the facility as the guards were after her. She ran into a small comms room and locked the door. "Cross! Open up you traitor!"

She turned the little camera on and spoke,

"My name is Dr Samantha Cross," she gulped, "They are going to kill me for what I'm about to say but if I don't come forward now millions of innocent people will pay the price for my silence. 6 months ago I was recruited by this man, David Archer," his face flashed on screen, "to work on a top secret research program codenamed Nightfall. We don't have time for the whole story all you need to know is the Cryptid outbreak in Colorado was only the tip of the iceberg. While the military fought the outbreak, Archer was smuggling specimen outside the quarantine zone. The Nightfall program continued in secret-" then a loud knocking thundered in the room, "They're coming for me, find Archer, destroy Nightfall. Burn it all!"

Then the doors banged open just as Cross jumped out into the bitter cold. She ran as the bullets flew past her. She then ran to the one place they couldn't shoot her, the hatchery. She ran in hurriedly as she past cell after cell till she was caught by a soldier. "Well lookie here, we got a mole, Archer always told us the informant was under our nose, and he was right...Archer gave us specific instructions to kill you if you made a move. So...," he put a pistol to her head, "Time to die."

In a small glass chamber next to them was a sedated Cryptid breathing slowly in it's deep sleep completely inactive, "As you can see the Cryptid is completely docile under the influence of our drugs. Even pain receptors are completely inactive so we can begin an incision here." As the doctor lowered the scaple to it's stomach it's eyes glowed and it stood up on the table. "W-What?! It's awake!" one doctor shouted as it leaped at it and ripped his throat out. One doctor put a syringe in his gun and ran to the Cryptid and injected it with the fluid. It turned aiming it's eye at him and ripped his hand off. The Doctor tried to reach for the alarm but he fell down and died from the blood loss. The Cryptid then looked at the containment crates, all containing it's brethren.

Cross panted and hyperventilated. But as she blinked her eye she was somewhere else...no she was still at the Nightfall base but...something was off. She tried to stand but she fell back down as hunter appeared around the corner, slowly crawling around her. Scouts, scorpions, and a rhino had come to see her but she didn't understand why she wasn't killed. Then she noticed something on her hand...blood, looking over to a small trail on the ground she saw it lead to a small soldier slumped against the wall, his eyes were poked in, neck had been ripped open.

"Did I do that?" she questioned and she looked at the Cryptids...they seemed to be watching her. She was curious, as she reached out to one she touched the head off one hunter, she could feel fear yet worship, admiration from it. But mostly fear.

How could she feel this...how could she know this. Why didn't they kill her?

She then looked to the other side of the room. The obelisk she was given to translate...the Cryptids wouldn't get in her way of studying it...in fact she probably had more access now to all the information she ever wanted.

Present Time

Lilly and Baxter huddled in a corner as Chris aimed the magnum at them. His

eyes felt empty or love or anything. He was changed by something.

"Alright...watch this." Chris plugged in a flash drive and on it looked to be a distress call from a red haired woman, "Who's that?" Baxter asked curiously. Chris looked at him, "That's Dr. Samantha Cross, keep watching," soon the film ended and more information showed up, collected data from the computers.

"Let me explain my situation...I was Ghost squad member like you, I was a rookie, took about a years training to get me ready. So it was my 9th mission, seemed simple, recon the town. Evacuate survivors...only all the survivors were dead bodies. Then my team was attacked, and I was hit by acid on my eye. Lucky I didn't pass out. The one thing the acid can do is eat away at your nerves and make it hard for you to coordinate. But with what power I had I ran...I left them to die. However I survived and I saw Archer's men smuggling the eggs to Alaska. I vowed to stop him."

Baxter gritted his teeth, "You expect us to believe you?"

Chris didn't even crack a facial expression, "No...I expect you to kill these things with me. I need to find Dr. Cross. I get her out of here we can stop these things once and for all."

Lilly spoke up, "What if we don't believe you? What if we don't help."

Chris turned his good eye at Lilly, "Nothing bad, I will knock you out and rescue Cross on my own if I have to. As long as she's safe I'll go quietly, got it?"

Baxter looked at Lilly, "Up to you." Lilly looked at Chris, yes he was proclaimed a terrorist, his story sounded convincing except for him being in the Colorado attack. Something didn't make sense but she decided to play along.

"OK...we'll help...where is Dr. Cross?"

Chris handed Baxter and Lilly their guns, "Last was the main laboratory...but last I checked it was swarming with those things."

Baxter eyed him, "Why are they camping there? Why not the hatchery if that video isn't fake?"

Chris opened the door, "Because...they want something in there."

They all walked outside of the warehouse and past the once sturdy chain fence the Breeder destroyed, Lilly gagged as she saw the headless body of the man she stabbed.

Then Baxter gasped as he saw the facility, they were all over it, eating remains of soldiers. "How do we get in?"

Chris looked at Baxter, "Because...you'll be the distraction," he pointed to a Gatling gun perched about 4 meters away, "First you draw their attention, after setting up traps to protect your back. Then we sneak in and find Dr. Cross, as quietly as possible."

"Wait...why me?"

"You're the weapons specialist remember? Just do it and make sure you have their attention fully."

"Now hold on-...OK I guess...Lilly?"

Chris looked at Lilly, "She'll come in with me...to make sure I don't escape or betray you."

Lilly nodded, "OK...I guess it works."

About 30 minutes later bullets riddled the bodies of the Cryptids, Baxter was laughing loudly making as much noise as possible. The Cryptids had sprinted fully at Baxter. But he lit a match and spread it on the ground where the fire spread in a giant ring, no way in, no way out. As the Cryptids attack, Lilly and Chris entered the compound. Inside were a few aliens too.

"Well...I guess we have to go loud." Chris said as he loaded his Maverick.

"Yeah," Lilly agreed as she loaded her Honey badger. Then the ran in, firing their guns wildly trying to hit anything that moved. The Cryptids were fewer in here and were soon all dead.

"Well," Chris panted as he reloaded, "That was easy."

Then a blue flash and a Cryptid appeared from no where and knocked Chris over biting his arm. It then teleported away behind some boxes. "Oh my god," Chris said as he got up, "It's a Goddamn Phantom!"

The phantom reappeared as it jumped in the air, as Lilly shot for it the bullets whizzed through empty air. It then re-appeared behind her. Chris got a few bullets in before it disappeared, but then Lilly noticed something when it disappeared. A small black trail of smoke followed it where it appeared to. Then she got an idea, "Cover me Chris."

She kneeled down checking some of the dead soldiers for ammo or knives but on one she found what she wanted: Semtex. She then pulled the pin, she could hear it beeping faster so she ran through the room and she saw the smoke coming at her. She then tossed the Semtex at it as the alien re-appeared before and it landed on it's forehead. It scratched violently to get it off. Then it tried to teleport away but it teleported with it.

"Try running away now huh?" Lilly boasted as she watched the Semtex beep down and then it exploded with the things head. It's orangish blood splattered everywhere.

Chris was impressed, "Well that's one way to do it."

"HELP!" a voice echoed throughout the base, immediately Chris yelled, "CROSS!"

Chris and Lilly walked up to a glass window where the red haired girl was.

"Cross it's me Chris. We've come to rescue you!"

"No!"

"What?!"

"The Obelisk, you don't understand. In my office, I finished the translation. It's horrible! But Archer can't know," she then sobbed as she put a gun to her own head, "He won't know."

"CROSS! NO!" Chris yelled as he banged his fist against the glass. He took out his magnum and fired a shot cracking the glass but not breaking it. IT was bullet proof. "Please Cross...we need you. We can get you out."

"Actually...you can't," a voice said and a bullet hit Cross's shoulder making her drop the gun, "I can."

"ARCHER!"

Cross groaned as she tried to reach for her gun put Archer pistol whipped her and knocked her out cold. "Hmm...can't let you leave now can I. These operations were anything but legal. If I get caught, I'll go to jail for a long time. Besides we're so close, we need more time...we need her."

"ARCHER I'll kill you!" Chris yelled, he had a noticeably bitterness in his voice, his calm aura was replaced by pure rage. But as some sliders sealed down the window, inside Cryptids came in and surrounded them. Archer trapped took out his pistol and began firing as it shut.

"Damn it!" Chris yelled as he pounded his fist against against the wall.

"We were this close to saving her, and Archer swoops in and grabs her! Goddamn it!"

He kicked a few barrels over and yelled, but as he calmed down he sat next to the wall. "Chris?" Lilly asked as she crouched next to him, he didn't seem to even react to her. "Chris...did...did you know her?"

Then Baxter's voice crackled over the radio, "Guys! You have to get out, now!"

Lilly responded, "Why?"

"That thing...we killed at the front gate...the body's gone. There is also some movement at the back gate, someone is preparing a truck."

Chris lifted his head, "Archer."

"Baxter," Lilly spoke, "Go the truck, stall them, whatever it takes and make sure they don't leave."

Lilly turned her head as she heard the roar of the Cryptids as they entered the lab. "Lilly," Chris spoke as he loaded his Maverick, "Go on, find a way out. Help Baxter."

"What about you?"

Chris cocked his magnum and said, "I can take care of myself. Save Cross. That's all I care about."

A hunter burst through the skylight and roared at them, "Go! I'll cover you!"

Lilly watched Chris as he faced the Cryptids, ready to die. Almost willing or glad to. Could she do the same when the time came?

"Lilly! Go!"

Lilly turned around and ran through a pair of sliding doors leaving Chris to fight a whole lot of Cryptids.

Baxter ran passed the outer wall of the compound where he spotted Archer in his truck carrying Cross to the pack. He loaded his shotgun as he crept closer. Then two soldiers came out and grabbed him. As he struggled one took out a long knife and shoved it right into Baxter's chest.

He cried out as ht quit struggling. One of them called in, "Hey Archer...we got one of the unwelcome guests here."

"Hmm...I thought I already ordered them to die...any other soldiers around?"

The second one looked around, "No...no sight of them."

"Then make sure you kill this one. Make an example of him to his trouble making friends."

One soldier grinned, "Roger-ACCCK!"

Baxter and the other soldier gasped as the first soldier who was talking was impaled by one huge claw and was being suspended in air. He gagged and coughed up blood.

"Survival of the fittest son, now get to the damn snow cat!"

The other soldier didn't hesitate as he ran from his dying ally.

"No! Come back!" He yelled out as the beast raised him to it's mouth and...SNAP.

Baxter's face was splashed with blood and brain matter as the giant Cryptid bit his head off and was feasting on his body. He knew full well he'd be next if he'd do something, he then noticed the knife in his chest. He then grunted as he took hold and began to pull it out with brute force. Then with a little more force the knife popped out and right under the Cryptids line of sight. It looked at the knife and back to Baxter as he tried to play dead.

Then it came close enough to sniff him, which was when Baxter grabbed the shotgun, shoved it right between it's eyes and fired a slug straight into it's head.

It roared as Baxter got up on his feet before it shoved it's blade through his shoulder. Hungry, and seriously pissed off it raised him to it's mouth. Then an RPG flew from the west entrance of the base hitting it's head. "Baxter!" Lilly yelled as it dropped him. It then turned towards her as she froze up again, it stared right at her. Into her, she knew it feared it. Why? How? But it didn't matter. It was going to kill her and she didn't care. Then a loud hissing sound caught her attention, she turned to one of the lab doors which seemed to grow yellowish green and fade away. At first she thought it was a scorpion but then Chris shoved his foot through the door while holding some kind of gun.

Chris walked on the catwalk and yelled, "Hey! Over here!" The creature arched up and looked at Chris. "That's right! You!"

It roared as it got closer to him. It was ready to kill him here and now but then he aimed the weapon and a green ball of goo shot right into it's face.

"AN EYE FOR AN EYE YOU BASTARD!"

It reared around as it's eyes became scared and it was blinded. Chris repeatedly shot acid on it as it began to eat away at it's flesh. Soon it was weak and fell to the ground. Chris dropped the gun and ran down he stairwell

to the ground. Lilly watched as he walked up to the creature moaning in pain. He cocked his magnum as it aimed it at it's head. "This is for my team." Then as the bullet fired it gave one last roar before dying.

Lilly was awestruck but then remembered Baxter. She got up and ran over to him, "Baxter. You OK?" Chris ran up to them, "How is he?"

Baxter croaked out weakly, "...Archer..."

Chris's eyes went wide as he got up and ran to the garage. Lilly took out some medical supplies as she tried to treat Baxter's wounds.

"FUCK!" Chris yelled as he ran back from the garage, "Archer sabotaged the others." He then noticed the sniper rifled on the body of the dead soldier and picked it up, "Hmmm...there I got him!" Chris watched the snow cat stop in the snow. Archer threw open his door and walked out. "What Is he doing?"

Then Chris saw him take out a small phone and dial a number. Then all around the base exploded, the whole place blew to bits as Chris ran. He then turned back to see Lilly trying to pick up Baxter when he opened the garage door, grabbed Baxter and Lilly and shoved them inside, but then the explosion forced him in behind them.

"Hmm...Wrong number." Archer said as he pocketed his phone and got back in the drivers seat.

"Boat's docked sir."

"Where?"

"Officially 13 miles away."

"Splendid." Archer said as he drove the truck forward through the storm.

Hours later a small helicopter flew through the clear skies of the Nightfall base remains following the Extinction squad's rescue beacon.

As it set down a few soldiers stepped out as the approached the shed.

"Signals coming from here."

He then grabbed the handle and pulled up the door to see Lilly passed out next to Baxter, and Chris was against the wall with his head bleeding.

"We got them...and Chris. Get them on the chopper. Lets get out of here before something else turns up."

As they put Baxter and Lilly on board they bandaged them up, but as they put Chris on board they put his hands behind his back and handcuffed him. Then the helicopter flew into the air and back to home base.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
